


Love Fools

by firebugsandlightningflies



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Humor, Jealousy, Romance, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-06 14:00:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5419700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firebugsandlightningflies/pseuds/firebugsandlightningflies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With the leaders of storybrooke off to Hell, Belle and Merida join forces to get Storybrooke back into shape. Realizing that Mulan isn’t over Aurora, Ruby convinces her to pretend they are dating in order to see if Aurora is jealous.  Only, it’s not Aurora who realizes she might have more than feelings of friendship for the warrior.  A Brave Warrior, Red Beauty, Red Warrior, Sleeping Warrior love pentagram.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Granny’s diner was empty, the lunch rush had long thinned out.  Ruby was in the process of closing out cash register. The diner had seen an increase in daily business since The Charmings and crew headed to Hell.  This happened before when the heroes left.  It was as if the town took a collective deep breath. A moment of normalcy, before the next great threat comes its way.

Ruby, like the rest of the town found a bit of comfort in their disappearance. She and Mulan had come back with the others when the most recent dark curse had been cast, but she avoided Snow and Charming. She hadn’t found what she was looking for in the enchanted forest and wasn’t prepared to tell them once again their family had gotten in the way of her happiness.

That wasn’t entirely true; she hadn’t found any other wolves in the other realms but she had found kinship of a sort. The Warrior had reminded her that love comes in many forms. They spent many nights by the fire talking into the morning hours about love and loss.

The way that Mulan spoke of Aurora, the sadness in her voice, the flicker of hope in the warrior’s eyes, and the loneliness that feels never ended. For the first time in a very long time Ruby had a friend who understood what it meant to a be different. To have a secret.

The diner door swung open and a smirk formed in the corner of the Werewolf’s mouth. “The register’s closed,” Ruby said without looking up from the register. “We’ll open back up in a couple of hours for dinner.”

“Are you sure?” The Warrior laughed as she continued to cross the threshold. “Rolland was just telling me that Granny’s served something delicious called... What was it?”

“Waffle fries,” the young boy squeaked.

“The Nuns have him on a very well balanced diet,” Mulan said with a smile. “The least I can do is allow him one indulgence.” When Mulan heard that Robin had left his children with the nuns, she made it her personal mission to remind Rolland while they were gone that women can be many things not just nuns. She’d been spending a couple of hours each day with the boy.

“Lucky for you, We have some extras in the back,” Ruby said before spinning toward the counter. “The look of modern clothing suits you by the way.” She called over her shoulder.  

“You think?”Mulan questioned as she tug at her vest. “I’m still adjusting to it.” Her jeans were so tight it felt like she was wearing nothing and the boots had more lift than she was used to, but she wanted to blend in with the town. Walking around in armor would not achieve that.

“Trust me, you look great,” Ruby gave her a slight wink as she set the plate of fries in front of them.  

“You do, Mulan,” Rolland said through a mouthful. “You look good either way.”

“Why, thank you sir,” Mulan said with a smile. “Use your napkin.” She said as she scooted one closer to him.

“Philip and Aurora were in here before,” Ruby hesitantly remarked. “Have you-”

“No, Ruby,” Mulan sighed. “I haven’t been to tell them I’m in Storybrooke. I’m not… Where would I even start?”

“You could start with, ‘Hello, it’s nice to see you’,” Ruby condescended. “You spent years traveling the world with Philip. I’m sure he’d be happy to see you. It doesn’t have to be about anything else.”

“I spent years, searching for her,” Mulan looked down. “We found her; he used true love’s kiss to wake her from the curse. The rest of their lives is the stuff of fairy tales. Literally.”

“But what if the Princess chose the Prince simply because she wasn’t aware she could choose anything else?” Ruby said. “Where we come from there wasn’t really talk of girls who loves girls.”

“If that were the case,” Mulan took a deep breath, “And I’m not saying that it is. It wouldn’t matter. She’s his wife; they have a kid. I won’t be the one to interfere.”

“‘Off course not, you’re too noble for that. But they were your friends once. You shouldn’t avoid them forever. Storybrooke isn’t that big; you’re going to bump into them sometime.”

“You’re right,” Mulan admitted. “I just... I don’t want their pity. I don’t want them to look at me and see that I’m miserable and alone and they have their perfect little lives. That, I couldn’t bare. Or worse, become friends with them again only to have them try and set me up with someone.”

Ruby stared at her friend as a long quiet moment passed. “You could date me,” Ruby resolutely stated.

“If this is your way of courting me?” Mulan asked. “I think you know my heart belongs to another.”

“You could pretend to date me,“ Ruby rolled her eyes. “What if I’m right, what if Aurora, had feelings for you but wasn’t even aware that she could be with you or that you even liked girls. Seeing us together could stir something inside of her.  After a couple of weeks we’ll break up and then-”

“No,” Mulan chastised. “It’s deceitful and it won’t work anyway.” She shook her head. “Besides, what’s in it for you?”  

“You could teach me how to sword fight,” a playful grin spread across Ruby’s face.

“I’ve already agreed to do that,” Mulan stated matter of factly. “What else is this about?”

“Granny,” Ruby looked down to the counter. “She’s pretty concerned that I’ll always be alone. Maybe this way she’ll leave me alone at least for a little while.”

Mulan lended forward slightly and placed a hand on top of Ruby’s. “I’ll think about it, ok?” Ruby smiled up at her. “But you have to know that doing this isn’t a real solution to either of our problems.”

“If you say so.”

“Can we go to the park now?” Rolland asked tugging on Mulan’s arm.  “Grown up talk makes my head hurt.”

“Mine too Rolland, mine too,” Mulan smiled a sad smile and looked to Ruby. “Thank you for the fries.”

“Anytime,” Ruby said as she watched them walk towards the door. “If you want to talk later I’m off for the night at 9p. I’m supposed to meet Belle and Merida at the Rabbit Hole for drinks. You should come.”

“We’ll see.”

 

________________________________________________________________________

 

 

“It’s Guinevere and Lancelot that are nothing but a pain in the arse,” Merida said as she swallowed a large gulp from the frosty mug. She grimaced slightly at the taste. “Arthur’s spell is broken and suddenly she’s the bloody queen of everything.” She and Belle sat across the booth from one another. The Rabbit Hole was a dive compared to most bars in this world but it was a five star establishment compared to the tiny tavern in Dunbrough.

“She is the Queen of Camelot,” Belle said. “Certainly, their opinion holds some weight with the Mayor being gone.”

“I’m the Queen of Dunbroch but you don’t see me demanding my own mansion and running water,” Merida scoffed. “And you know why that is?”

“Why?”

“Because, I’m not in Dunbroch anymore,” Merida said. “I’m not the ruler of this land. At least half of this town’s residents have some type of title and they don’t make a fuss. The Queen will need to realize the rules have changed and until we find a way back to where belong none of that matters.”

“And if you never find a way back to Dunbroch-”

“Oh, I’ll find a way back,” Merida interrupted.

“But what if you didn’t?”

“Then I’d find a place of my own,” Merida said. “I’d build it with my own hands. Maybe something like the cabins the Merry Men and Marco are planning. I wouldn’t go around demanding things.”

Ruby slid into the booth next to Belle with a cocktail in her hand. “The town meeting went that well, huh?”

“The nuns seem to have come up with a plan regarding the education of the children that came from Camelot,” Belle optimistically offered as she sipped from her glass of wine. “And the hospital is expanding.”

“How?” Ruby asked. “Whale is still the only surgeon in town.”

“Some of the clergy from Camelot know a little,” Merida offered. “The doctor said he’d teach them minor procedures.”

“That’s not frightening at all,” Ruby laughed and her friends followed.

Quite a few rounds passed, as they continued to discuss the changes to Storybrooke and the plans to make it amenable to all the new inhabitants. The bar began to fill in with other residents but Ruby’s eyes kept floating to the door.  

“Sorry I’m so late,” Mulan said as she was finally able to join them. “I was busy talking to Mother Superior.”

“I’m glad you made it,” Ruby said as she stood from the table and gave her a long hug before they slid into the booth across from one another.

“Do you want a pint?” Merida asked as she made room for her friend and waved down the bartender before Mulan could answer. “It taste like water, but after 3 or 4  you’ll get a slight buzz.”

“It’s done better in Dunbroch?” Mulan asked with a playful nudge.

“Everything’s done better in Dunbroch,” Merida answered.

“You should have someone put that on a T-shirt,” Ruby retorted causing Belle to giggle slightly.

“Why would anyone do a thing like that?” Merida asked. Unlike Mulan she had not yet chosen to dress like the residents of Storybrooke.  Clothing like many other things about this town were still so foreign to her.

“What did  Mother Superior talk about? Did the fries get you in trouble?” Ruby asked changing the subject.

“Actually, she offered me a job,” Mulan said with a nod to the bartender as he set the beer down in front of her. “The school is expanding and since Rolland seem so fond of me she suggested I join someone named Frederick in teaching physical education.”

“That’s wonderful, Mulan,” Belle clapped. “Congrats.”

“It’s a little bit of a cliche,” Ruby smiled.“But you are awesome with Rolland.”

 “She even offered me Frederick’s old apartment. Apparently it's been empty for years and the school holds the deed,” Mulan added.

“He and Katherine live in what used to be David’s old house,” Belle clarified. “After the first curse broke there were quite a few changes in living arrangements.”

“You’re an excellent teacher, Mulan. You’ll do a fine job.“ Merida said after sitting quietly for a moment. “Do you think this means you’ll stay in Storybrooke permanently?”

 “Where else would I go?” Mulan asked her friend. Merida offered no response just gave a hesitant shrug and took large gulp from her glass.

“Belle,” Prince Eric’s voice boomed as he strode toward their table. “Just wanted to say great job leading the meeting. If you weren’t there, it would have been chaos.”

“Thanks Eric,” Belle smiled. “The Cannery hiring so many new employees is bound to  help the residents keep their sanity.”

“Well,” Eric scoffed. “There’s quite literally plenty of fish in the sea.”

“Especially, in one that magically replenishes itself,” Merida pointedly added.

“Exactly,” Eric nodded. “If you want to talk about Storybrooke’s fishing industry my friend and I will be over there.” Mulan and Ruby’s eyes caught one another as they both glanced to Philip who was sitting across the bar. When he saw them look his way he quickly averted his gaze.

“Ariel’s expecting,” Eric added with a large smile. A round of congratulations passed round the table. “Personally, I’m terrified but Philip offered to give me a pep talk. Enjoy the rest of your night, ladies.”  As he returned to the table Mulan noticed Philip’s eyes locked onto her.

“That gentlemen can’t seem to take his eyes off of you,” Merida shifting more upright in the booth. “Do you know him?”

“That’s Phillip,” Mulan took a deep breath as she answered. “We traveled together for quite sometime.”

“Go say ‘Hi’”, Ruby gently placed her hand on top of Mulan’s. “There’s nothing he can tell you that you don’t already know.”

“You’re right,” Mulan stood from the table.

“We’ll be here if you need us,” Ruby added as her friend walked toward Philip. Merida and Belle continued discussing happenings in Storybrooke. Ruby stayed tried to stay engaged in the conversation but couldn’t help keep an watchful eye on Mulan.

She smiled at the Prince as he hugged her. Ruby avoided using her wolf hearing. Mulan was doing fine on her own. The conversation was private. She needed to stay out of it, but when she saw the smile fade from Mulan’s lips she felt the urge to intervene.

Without saying a word to Merida and Belle she stood from the table and  walked over to Mulan. “Hi Ruby,” Philip said. “I was just talking about the joys of having a family.”

“Yes,” Mulan politely smiled. “Philip was just saying I’ll understand once I’ve found the right man for me.”

“Did he now?” Ruby asked with a giggle. Her warm hand met the side of Mulan’s face then and pulled her in for a sloppy kiss, a long second passed before either of them pulled away. “I sure hope that isn’t the case, babe.”

Momentary confusion crossed over Mulan’s face before she remembered Ruby’s plan. “I was just about to tell Philip that I quite prefer the fairer sex.” Ruby kissed her again. This time more sweetly. Mulan had to admit that kissing Ruby was far from unpleasant.

When she looked to a dumbfounded Philip a mix of guilt and relief washed over her.  “I’m sorry I never told you before,” Mulan said.

“So, you two?” Philip scratched the back of his neck. “You’re like a couple?”

“Since when,”  Belle’s voice cracked. Ruby hadn’t noticed that they had followed right behind her over to Philip’s and Eric’s table.  

“I need another Pint,” Merida turned to the Barkeep. “Can I get something stronger than this shite?” She walked away from them then toward the bar.

“I think it’s very cool,” Eric chimed in. “Where Ariel’s from there’s no traditional romantic pattern. Merpeople are free to be with whomever they choose. The enchanted forest is less progressive.”

“It didn’t happen all at once,” Ruby turned to Belle. “We spent many nights in the forest side my side. I watched the campfire dance and glow in Mulan’s eyes, and we bonded. Day by day I grew, no I grow more fond of her. Eventually it was undeniable.” There eyes met and held one another’s for a moment, a strange sensation washed over Mulan as Ruby spoke.  Her words felt sincere and warm even though  Mulan knew it was just an act.

“You...You could have told me,” Belle stammered. “Did you honestly think I’d be anything but happy for you?” Belle leaned forward and hugged them both.

“It was my fault,” Mulan jumped to Ruby’s defense. “I’m just very new to this world and didn’t know how the people of Storybrooke would react to this sort of news.”

“We dealt with Hell on Earth, literally,“ Belle laughed. “No one is going to care about your sapphic inclinations.”

“Sapphic inclinations,” Merida loudly guffawed as she took the second shot the bartender place in front of her.    

“All of this is very new to me,” Philip said. “But if it makes you happy then I’m very happy for you. You two should join Aurora and I for dinner sometime.”

“We’d like that,” Ruby smiled at Mulan. “Wouldn’t we, babe?”

“Great, We’ll arrange something soon,” Philip said and lifted his glass. “Cheers to the happy couple.”

“Cheers,” Belle and Eric repeated also lifting their glasses.

“Bloody hell,” Merida groaned as she stormed out the door.  Mulan gave quick glance to Ruby before following after her.  She ran across the street when Mulan finally caught up to her.

“Merida,” Mulan called after her.

“Will ya leave me be, Mulan?” Merida didn’t look at her friend she just continued walking down mainstreet. “I need sometime to think about all of this.”

“Merida!” Mulan pleaded. “We’re friends.”

“I thought so,” Merida muttered. “But I didn’t know my friend could be so stupid and do something this dangerous.”

“You think loving another woman is dangerous?” Mulan asked freezing in her tracks.

“No,” Merida spun on her heels. “Being with a wolf is dangerous. Once a month that girl no longer exists and instead she becomes a creature that could rip your throat out with her bare teeth. “

“Ruby’s in full control of her wolf,” Mulan interjected in protest.

“Now, sure,” Merida shook her head. “But wolves mate for life. What if you find someone else? What if Ruby’s willing to let you go but the wolf isn’t?”

Mulan stared at her silently for a moment. “I never thought of that.”

“Someone like you, “ Merida gave her a long look up and down. “You could be with anyone, Mulan, and they’d be lucky to have you. But this… I’m not sure I can stand by and watch you put yourself in danger.” Merida spun around and continued walking down the street.

“Not anyone,” Mulan said under her breath as she walked her friend walk away.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

It had become routine, Mulan got ready for the day and headed to the diner. Ruby was there to greet her as she had been the past three mornings. “Morning Beautiful,” Mulan said as she reached across the counter.   
“Hey Babe,” the leggy waitress reached across the counter and pulled Mulan into a sweet kiss. That too had become routine. ‘Hello’ and ‘Goodbye’ kisses were part of their every interaction since their romantic chicanery began. This one lingered.   
Mulan was never the one to initiate intimacy, that wasn’t her role, but she wasn’t pulling away either. “Get a room,” Granny loudly suggested over Ruby’s shoulder as they ended their embrace. “No, really, go upstairs. I can watch the register.” She winked at Mulan.  
“Granny,” Ruby rolled her eyes with a slight blush on her cheeks.   
“I can smell the arousal coming off of the two of you,” Granny said with a sideways glance.  
“I’m sorry,” Mulan reared back. “You can smell what?”  
“Please stop talking,” Ruby moaned as her hands covered her face.   
“You two forget, I know what it was like to be young woman, my libido was out of control in my late twenties and early thirties,” Granny added.   
“And on that very disturbing note,” Ruby stepped around the counter. “We’ll be outside.” Her arm wrapped around Mulan’s as they walked out of the dinner into the alleyway.   
“She’s,” Mulan took a deep breath. “Very spirited.”   
“She certainly likes us as a couple,” Ruby laughed and shook her head. “Here, I made you a hamburger and fries for lunch.” She handed a brown paper bag. “I even packed extra fries for Rolland if you can sneak them past Blue.”  
“Fake girlfriend perks are the best,” Mulan said with smirk. “Was she serious?”   
“About her libido,” Ruby grimaced. “I hope not.”   
“No,” Mulan eyes found her way to the floor. “Can she smell arousal?”  
“I don’t think so,” Ruby laughed nervously. “I smell particular scents, each person is unique. The smell changes but I don’t always know what it means. Sometimes, I just have a feeling or a particular memory associated with a person’s sent. ”  
“I see,” The corner of Mulan’s bottom lips found it’s way between her teeth.   
Air escaped from the space between them as Ruby closed the distance with a single stride. “You smell like,” Ruby pressed her nose to the top of Mulan’s head and inhaled deeply “great.”  
“I think you’ve mistaken me for the hamburger and fries,” Mulan stepped away from Ruby. “Well, I’m off to work.” She squeezed Ruby’s arm as she slid past.   
“See you tonight,” Ruby stared as she watched Mulan pass. “Should I meet you at your place beforehand or did you just want to meet at Philip and Aurora’s?”  
“I’ll pick you up here,” Mulan smiled.   
“Excellent,” Ruby grinned devilishly. “We can give granny a little show before our double date.”  
______________________________________________________________________

Belle hadn’t spent much time at her father’s flower shop the past few years. He made it very well known that he was never fond of Rumple. The wedge between them had grown immensely since her marriage began.   
Suffice it to say, she was surprised when Maurice volunteered to help out at the pawn shop. The people of Camelot had things to sell and Belle couldn’t possibly sort threw it on her own.   
“What about this trinket,” Lancelot said holding up a large diamond pendent. “Guinevere’s handmaiden has discovered at least three more like it.”   
“If Rumple taught me anything,” Belle examined the item. “It’s how to recognize imitation gold.”   
“Excuse me?” Lancelot reared. “This is a prized item.”   
“That may be the case,” Maurice chimed in. “But it’s definitely a fake.”   
“However,” Belle gave a tight lipped smile. “That doesn’t make it worthless. I could give you 30 dollars for the all three.”   
“Well, That’s better than nothing,” Lancelot huffed and headed to the toward the exit. “Thanks for allowing Guinevere and I to live in the Sorcerer's mansion by the lake.” He said looking back over his shoulder before he left.  
Maurice shook his head, “Are you sure Gold doesn’t have some magical bean somewhere in the back? I’d like to send the lot of them back in Camelot.”   
“I know what you mean,” Belle admitted. “But there not all bad. Besides, this curse brought Ruby back.”   
“I’ve heard she found her true love while over there,” Maurice looked to his daughter. “Some warrior women named Mulan.”   
“I don’t think-”  
“They seeme incredibly happy yesterday morning at the diner,” Maurice continued. “And Ruby stopped by the shop earlier today asking for a large bouquet of flowers to be delivered to Mulan’s apartment.”   
“That’s nice,” Belle offered a short answer.  
“Love is in the small gestures,” Maurice smiled. “When was the last time Rumple bought you flowers or made you lunch?”   
“Rumple is a hero, father,” Belle protested. “ He loves me. He wanted me to leave Storybrooke. To see the world.”   
“I know you love him,” Maurice said. “But he doesn’t make you happy. He’s never once made you smile the way Mulan make Ruby smile.” Belle had nothing to say she just blinked at her father. “I just hope you don’t look back on your life and realized you had a chance to be happy and you didn’t take it. I don’t want you to live with regrets.”   
“I won’t, Papa,” Belle sighed. 

 

_______________________________________________________________________

 

“Rolland,” Mulan squeaked as the young boy wrapped himself around her leg.“I really should get going.”   
“But you used to hang out with me every day,” the boy piped up, “And now you’re busy all the time.”   
“Before I didn’t have a job,” Mulan ruffled the hair on top of the boy’s head. “Now, I see you everyday in school.”   
“Now you have a girlfriend,” he protested as he followed her outside.  
“Or that,” Mulan nodded as she bent down to Rolland’s level. “Don’t worry, I’ll always make time for you. Just not today. Today I have a very important date.”   
“What’s so great about Ruby?” The boy asked with his arms crossed.  
“She’s very kind and strong,” Mulan said softly. “And she’s not afraid to be exactly who she is.”   
“Well when you put it that way she does sound rather lovely.” Merida said as she stepped toward the two of them. It was the first time Mulan had seen Merida since their argument outside of the Rabbit Hole. “Rolland, run along and get your arrow. I’d like to talk to Mulan alone.” Roland nodded as he dashed inside the building.   
“You’re teaching him archery?” Mulan asked with a skeptical eyebrow. “Isn’t he a little young?”  
“One’s never too young to learn how to properly use a bow,” Merida said. A long moment of silence passed between the two of them.   
“Listen,” They both started at once.  
“Go first,” Mulan urged.   
“I feel rather horrible about the other night,” Merida said. “I shouldn’t have reacted that way.”  
“You were just concerned,” the Warrior said, defending her friend. “You were worried I might get hurt.”   
“And I should have known to mind my own business,” Merida shook her head. “You’re a very capable woman, The last thing you need is someone who thinks they know what’s best for you telling you what you can and can’t do.”  
“Thank you, I guess,” Mulan stammered a bit as she shifted in place. “I appreciate your friendship Merida and I don’t want to lose it.”   
“You’re the only person in the town who gets me,” The red head nervously confessed. “I can’t let something foolish get in the way of that.”   
“I’m glad to hear you say that,” Mulan smiled and hugged her friend. “I’ve honestly been a bit overwhelmed by this whole thing.”  
“Well, I’m not much help,” Merida said with a shrug. “I’ve never dated a woman. I’ve never dated anyone.”   
“Neither have I,” Mulan answered.   
“Ruby’s your first then?” Merida asked with a curious glance at Mulan. “How did you realize you even wanted to be with her?”   
“I was never really attracted to one. When I’ve been courted by men, I always had to feign interest, ” Mulan answered. “But when she smiled there was a flutter in my stomach.” Mulan answered thinking of Aurora. “And as time went on I got to know her more and more. Eventually I realized there was so much more to her that what meets the eye and I wanted all of it. She’s cunning and caring. Her heart is so strong. I could hold it forever and know that it was the only thing I’ll ever need.”  
“Have you... “ Merida started to ask and then shook her head.   
“What?”   
“Have you been intimate?” Merida asked after a few seconds passed.   
“With Ruby?” Mulan asked in shock.   
“Who else would I be asking you about?” Merida huffed.   
“No one, you just caught me off guard,” Mulan answered. “Why is everyone so interested in our sex life?”   
“I’m sorry for prying,” Merida said. “It’s just my mother always told me that sex was a chore. Something women have to do to please their husbands. That’s it’s rarely ever pleasurable.”  
“That sounds horrible,” Mulan said.   
“You’re telling me,” Merida scoffed. “But the way you feel about her. I imagine sex with someone you feel that way about would be-”   
“Pretty amazing,” Mulan answered. “Or so I like to think.”   
“So you haven’t?” Merida sighed.   
“We haven’t.”  
“Good,” Merida quickly answered. “I mean you shouldn’t feel pressured to do so.”   
“There’s no pressure,” Mulan laughed. “Well, maybe from Granny.”   
“This town is very odd,” Merida laughed as they walked down the street together.  
______________________________________________________________________

“Are you ready for this?” Ruby said wrapping Mulan’s fingers in hers as they stood feet away from Philip and Aurora’s door.   
“How does one prepare themselves for something like this?” Mulan looked to her and asked.   
Ruby squeezed her hand, “You look great by the way.” She lifted her hand to knock.   
“Me,” Mulan swallowed hard as she glanced the brunette beside her up and down. “You…” The red dress ascented all of Ruby’s best assets. “You have legs that never end?”   
“Just a little something to flare someone’s jealousy further,” Ruby whispered into her ear as the door swung open.   
“Mulan,” Philip greeted as he hugged her and gestured for them to come inside. “It’s good to see the both of you again. Dinner is in the oven.”  
Wasting no time Mulan asked, “Where’s Aurora?”   
“She’s upstairs putting Philip down for the night,” the princess nodded toward the staircase. “It’s the second door on the right.”  
“Go,” Ruby kissed her on the cheek. “We’ll be down here waiting.”   
Mulan smiled and started up the stairs. As she reached the nursery door she took a deep breath. Slowly she pushed the door open to reveal Aurora standing and swaying with a baby in her arms. Beautiful was the only thought that came to Mulan’s mind. Sleeping beauty, her child, they were both so incredibly beautiful.   
When Aurora turned around to face her she smiled. It was contagious and Mulan smiled back. “I’m so incredibly happy you’re here,” Aurora said. “There’s someone I’d like you to meet.” Mulan slowly stepped toward them. The infant was asleep in his mother’s arms. “Philip, this is Mulan. The one I told you about.” Her words made the Warrior’s heart sink. “Without, her you wouldn’t be here.”   
“He’s perfect,” Mulan answered. “Not that I would have expected anything else of your offspring.” She smiled at the Aurora.   
Sleeping Beauty slowly turned toward the crib and laid the child in it. He was sound asleep. “I can’t believe you’re really here,” Aurora said reaching for Mulan and hugging her tightly. “I must have dreamt it a hundred times.”  
“Me too,” Mulan softly confessed. “Everyday.”  
“I saw you about a week ago with Robin Hood’s son,” Aurora stated. “I wanted to approach you and ask you how long you’d been in town. I didn’t because I was angry you didn’t come find us.”   
“I’m sorry,” Mulan weakly apologized.   
“There’s no need to apologize,” Aurora averted her eyes. “You clearly had a lot going on.”   
“I have,” words slipped past her lips. She was going through the motions. “We should go down.” She stepped back and reality set back in. Aurora’s husband was downstairs. No matter how much she missed her, Aurora was still married.   
Dinner went by, sluggishly idle small chat filled the air. Mulan sat in silence most of the night. Ruby possessively touched her throughout the meal and kissed her on the hand several times.   
“I could use a little help with dessert,” Aurora looked directly to Mulan who sat in silence.   
“I’ll help,” Ruby offered and followed her into the kitchen.   
“Are you alright Mulan?” Philip questioned as she stared off in the distance.   
“Sure, I’m fine.”   
“I’m sorry for the way I reacted at the bar,” Philip looked at his hands. “When we were travelling together, I just thought, well,” he scratched the back of his neck. “I guess, part of me wonder if you wanted to be with me.”   
“It never crossed my mind,” Mulan scoffed. “Not even for a second.” She recalled the time when Aurora had accused her of the same. She was so wrong.   
“I know that now,” Philip shook his head. “And I feel very silly. I’ve always cherished you Mulan. We both have. You were so vital to us. The three of us could have done anything together. When you left to go be with Robin Hood, you broke our hearts. We spent months dwelling over what we might have done to push you away.” He took in a deep breath. “If it hadn’t been for Philip’s birth, we might not have ever recovered.”  
“I didn’t,” Mulan broke eye contact. “I had no idea.”   
“Because you didn’t want to,” Philip continued. “The thing is, if you’re wanting to be a part of our lives again, you have to mean it.”  
“Philip, I-”   
“I’m sorry, I’m suddenly not feeling well,” Ruby said darting past them and making her way toward the door.   
“What’s going on?” Mulan stood from the table and started to follow her.   
“It’s nothing,” Ruby swallowed.   
“Ruby, don’t go,” Aurora pleaded. “I didn’t mean it like that.”  
“I just need to head home. You should stay have dessert,” Ruby added.  
“No, I’m coming with you,” Mulan stood from her chair and rushed to follow her friend out the door. When she caught up with Ruby she was several feet away. She wasn’t using full wolf speed but she very much wanted to distance herself from the house.   
“Ruby, what happened in there?” Mulan asked.   
“I was just reminded that I have a certain reputation in this town,” Ruby breathed.   
“Reputation?” Mulan said.   
“I’m dangerous, Mulan,” Ruby answered. “I killed my first boyfriend.”   
“I know all about Peter,” Mulan pulled Ruby toward her. “What did Aurora say?”   
“Aurora thinks no one will ever be good enough for you” Ruby rolled her eyes. “She told me, you once put her heart back in her chest and that she has never known strength and selflessness like yours.”  
“What did she say about you?” Mulan placed her hand on the side of Ruby’s face.   
“That I’m a murderous whore,” Ruby pulled away from her touch “Not, exactly in those words but it seemed to me that she was implying that either physically or mentally I was going to destroy you.”   
Mulan pulled Ruby closer to her, “I don’t care what you’ve done in the past. I know you aren’t going to hurt me. I’m anything but afraid of you.”   
Ruby eyes filled with sadness as she looked at her, “But you aren’t in love with me either.”   
“I’m not,” Mulan answered taking a step back. “But one day someone will be. Ruby you’re an amazing person, unlike anyone I’ve ever met. The wolf in you only makes you stronger and more unique.”  
“Thank you,” there were tears in her eyes.  
“Ruby, I don’t know know if any of this is a good idea anymore,” Mulan answered. “Philip seems to think the three of us have something special.”   
“Well that’s unexpected,” Ruby laughed. “Like he wants to form a harem?”   
“I hope not,” Mulan groaned. “More likely he just wants me to stay the sexually abstinent sidekick forever.”  
“I don’t think Aurora wants that,” Ruby smiled.   
“I just don’t know what we could possibly do next,” Mulan said. “And I’m not sure any of it’s worth it if all you get is insults out of this arrangement.”  
“Will you sleep with me?” Ruby sheepishly asked. “Just lay in my bed, next to me like we would at the campfire in the woods. I don’t feel like being alone and I’m sure Granny won’t mind. We can talk about all of this in the morning. If you want to call the whole thing off then we will. But I really don’t want to be alone right now.”  
“I don’t want you to be alone,” Mulan breathlessly answered in agreement.


	3. Chapter 3

As soon as Ruby came out of the bathroom in nothing but a sheer camisole and incredibly short shorts, Mulan knew this was nothing like their nights together by the campfire. They crawled under the covers together. Mulan chose to remain fully clothed, removing nothing but her boots. One of Ruby's long legs draped gently across her own.

"Have you ever shared a bed with another woman before?" Mulan asked her friend as all pretense of subtly slipped. "Like this I mean?"

"Not exactly like this," Ruby said. " I shared a bed with Mary Margaret once. But we didn't... touch. Am I making you uncomfortable?"

"No," Mulan quickly answered.

"Have you?" She hesitantly asked back. "When you were traveling with Aurora?"

"Aurora had horrible night terrors," Mulan answered. "A side effect of the sleeping curse. Many nights she lay with her head in my lap as she fell asleep."

"I see," Ruby shifted closer to her. The length of her body pressing warmly against Mulan's. "This is the closest I've been to another woman in bed."

"So… you've never laid with a woman then?" She swallowed hard after asking the question.

"Didn't you already ask me that," Ruby said pulling back to look Mulan in the face. "You mean sex?" Mulan gave a slight nod. "I haven't. Honestly, aside from Peter and an awful one night stand with Whale there hasn't been anyone."

"But you've wanted to," Mulan stated factly. "I mean you've been interested in women?"

"Definitely," Ruby answered. "I'm just waiting for the right time."

Ruby drifted to sleep with her head in the crook of Mulan's neck. Sleep didn't exactly come easy for Mulan. She stared at the ceiling for what felt like hours as her mind began to wander. Ruby's warm breath on her skin sent shock waves across her body, creating thoughts Mulan had never allowed herself to have until that moment.

Her eyes had only closed for a moment when the girl next to her jerked awake violently. "Mulan," Ruby shouted as she sat up.

"What is it?" her hand gently rubbed Ruby's shoulder.

"You're still here," Ruby breathlessly said as she squeezed Mulan tightly in her embrace.

"Where else would I be?" Mulan gently kissed the top of Ruby's head. When she pulled away Ruby's lips met her own. It was brief, but it was the first time they'd kissed when no one else was watching.

"Goodnight," Ruby said as she quickly turned away and laid on her side. Mulan went back to her position on the bed, feeling the girl's absence from every inch of her skin.

"Good morning," Ruby's voice whispered softly into Mulan's ear. It was Saturday which meant Mulan didn't have work but she had however promised Frederick that she'd help out with tryouts for girls' basketball. Somehow reading her mind as she glanced at the clock, Ruby added, "I called to let Frederick know you'd be running late."

"Thank you," Mulan said as she stretched.

"What are fake girlfriends for?" Ruby smiled at her, she was already in her waitress outfit. She looked flawless.

"About that," Mulan started as she started to put on her shoes. "Are you sure you want to continue being fake girlfriends after all that happened last night at dinner?"

"Do you?" Ruby asked. "I mean it's up to you, but I do think Aurora was jealous last night."

"Perhaps she was," Mulan sighed. "That doesn't excuse how she treated you or change the fact that she is married."

"But you're still in love with her."

"I am," Mulan softly responded.

"Then we have to keep going," Ruby acted back. "Until, you either have the courage to tell her how you feel or she gives you some clear sign she doesn't reciprocate your feelings. Besides, Granny would be heartbroken if we ended things so quickly."

Ruby sat quietly for a minute. "There's a town meeting tomorrow. We should go together. I think most people in town are aware of our relationship, but Philip and Aurora will be there. We can maybe even plan another double date."

"That's perfect," Mulan hugged Ruby. "I'll see you soon, friend." Ruby said nothing. She sat quietly and watched as Mulan walked out the door. It took more effort than normal to make her way down to the diner.

"You look like hell," Granny uttered as Ruby made her way to the counter. "Is everything ok? I heard a scream last night and not the sexy, fun kind."

"I had a nightmare last night," Ruby answered. "But Mulan was there to soothe me."

"What was the dream about?" Granny asked.

"It was awful. There were monsters all over Storybrooke. I could hear Mulan screaming for help in the distance. I tried to save her but I couldn't transform into my wolf," Ruby shook her head.

"Wow, you've got it bad," Granny said wrapping her arm around her granddaughter. "No worries, your fake girlfriend can take care of herself."

"My what?" Ruby feigned surprise.

"I'm old, not deaf or blind," Granny scoffed. "My wolf hearing allows me to hear every conversation that occurs under my roof." Ruby looked down to her feet. "But you know that. You and I both know I wasn't the one you were trying to fool."

"Gran, I never meant to-" Ruby tried to find the words but they all escaped her. "I couldn't just-" Ruby took a deep breath. "I wanted to help her. I really like spending time with her as friends."

"She's a special girl, Ruby," Granny placed her hand under Ruby's chin and tilted her head upward. "But so are you. You're too smart to keep lying to yourself like this."

The sounds of several rubber balls bouncing in unison on the gym floor wasn't a sound that Mulan was familiar with. It echoed through the gym as Mulan entered. It reminded her of the rhythm of the war drums. "Frederick," she called to him.

"You made it," he answered. "From the happy tone in Ruby's voice I was wondering if you'd make it at all. But no worries, I know what young love is like."

"Thank you for being so understanding. So, how does this work?" Mulan gestured to the gym where about 20 girls were shooting and dribbling in front of them.

"Well, since no one can ever leave Storybrooke, we don't play anyone but ourselves. The try-outs have been a sort of formality," he answered.

"But now with the girls from Camelot you have more than enough for one team?" Mulan asked connecting the dots. He nodded. "You know I know nothing about this sport." She added.

"Ah, that's where I come in," Merida said as she emerged from the locker room behind her.

"New clothes," Mulan smiled at her, gym shorts revealed pale legs, her incredibly toned arms were no longer hidden behind long sleeves, and she had somehow managed to capture her mane in a single braid. "What is it that you know about basketball, Merida?"

"Everything that can be gleaned from the four books I borrowed from the Library on the topic," Merida answered with a smirk as she took a ball and stepped onto the court.

"Surely reading about a task and doing it are very different," Mulan protested but watched in amazement as the ball sailed through the hoop from the three point line.

"Ball, Hoop, Arrow, Target," Merida grinned proudly as she sank another three. "I see no difference it's all about focus. Come here." She held the ball toward Mulan.

"Me?" Mulan asked.

"These girls need help with plays," Merida huffed. "The warrior in you will understand them quickly but for that to happen you have to get the fundamentals first."

Mulan took the ball and held it awkwardly. Her elbows extended wide as she attempted to aim at the hoop. "That's wrong," redhead protested. "Very wrong. Like this."

"It might be more productive if you show me how to do it right," Mulan rolled her eyes. Frederick began teaching the dribbling skills to the young girls on the other side of the gym.

"Your stance should be more like this," Merida said as she positioned Mulan's waist more square to the hoop. "With one foot slightly in front of the other." Merida then moved up Mulan's body to her arms, angling them properly. "That feels better doesn't it."

"I think so," Mulan confusedly answered. "I aim for the round metal thing?"

"That's called a hoop," Merida laughed. "No, you want to aim for that board behind it. It's all in the flick of the wrist or so I've read." The shot flew from Mulan's hands and hit the backboard. It circled the rim and fell out. "Nobody's perfect the first time."

"Right," Mulan smiled. "We should go help Frederick. He's going to need you."

Try-outs went very well. The three of them had separated the girls into four teams. Mulan had insisted that it would make for better game play if they separated the strongest players instead of putting them all on varsity. Merida even went as far to demand that the girls play the boys team on a regular basis; Mulan of course agreed.

When the day was done, Mulan received several high fives and even one hug from the students. She really did enjoy teaching and felt very lucky to have had this job thrown at her on a whim. The three coaches put away the basketballs.

"Can I ask you how you and Ruby hit it off so well?" Frederick asked. "I know it's none of my business, but you two seem so great for each other."

"We met in the Enchanted Forest," Mulan said. "I wasn't in the best place when we met. I was getting over a heartbreak."

"Well as they say," Merida slapped Mulan on the back. "The best way to get over someone is to get under someone else."

"Jesus Christ, Merida," Frederick scolded.

"What?," Merida defended her remarks. "It's an expression. It means get to know someone, ya know? Get under their skin."

"I'm not entirely familiar with modern slang," Mulan laughed. "But typically when people refer to getting under someone they mean sexually."

No," Merida shook her head.

"Yep," Frederick nodded.

"I could murder that no account scoundrel that calls himself the sheriff of Nottingham," Merida shook her head. "Is there a different phrase for someone who like to be on top during sex? "

"Uh," Frederick stared at her. "Not that I'm aware of."

"The only way to get over someone is to get on top of someone else," Merida laughed. "That's a wee bit repetitive."

"You don't hold anything back," Mulan laughed again. "I kind of love that about you."

Merida's cheeks tinted a soft pink, "I kind of love that you kind of love that." _

The library was quiet, thankfully. It had been rarely hectic at times, since Belle had taken on so many of the mayoral responsibilities. She hated being in charge and was grateful for the help Merida had given her. Especially when it came to rousing speeches but she wasn't sure she could keep everyone. At least not for long.

She cursed Rumple for always leaving without telling her. The so-called leaders of this town cared nothing for the people in it. They were so preoccupied with their own drama to know what was even happening with the residents.

How could they have even gotten to the underworld? This question haunted Belle every day since they left. The portal could only be opened by the blood of a dark one, and yet the darkness was vanquished. Wasn't it? Of course, in true Rumplestiltskin fashion he had once again vanished without giving her any explanation. At least not one beyond, 'Emma needs my help.'

"Hey," Ruby said pulling Belle from her trance. She hadn't heard the door open. "You ok?"

"Oh yeah," Belle dismissively gestured with her hand. "I'm fine, just focusing on the plans for city beautification at all."

"Wow," Ruby smiled as she stared at the mound of paper on the table in front of them. "Is it to early to call you Mayor?"

"Oh, haha," Belle scoffed. "Someone has to do it. You didn't come here to chastise me for my interest in the city politics, did you?"

"No," Ruby sighed. "I need to talk to someone."

"And I'm to assume it needs to be someone other than your girlfriend," Belle nodded. "Otherwise,you'd be with Mulan."

"Mulan's not my girlfriend," Ruby stated flatly.

"She's not?" Belle was confused to say the least. "What could have possibly happened? Everyone in town can't stop talking about how in love you two seem."

"She never was my girlfriend," Ruby clarified. "Not really."

"Ok, now you've lost me." Ruby explained everything, sparing no details. Belle listened intently, she passed no judgments. She simply let Ruby talk. She was sure Ruby had exaggerated some parts, particularly the harsh words from Aurora. Once Ruby was done she took a deep breath and stared at Belle. "Let me gets this straight, you were pretending to be in love with Mulan, so that you could make the girl she loves, Aurora, jealous. But now you've fallen in love her?"

"I didn't say I'm in love," Ruby corrected. "I may have a crush. I like being around her and want to make her happy."

"I'm not sure I see the difference," Belle's brow furrowed. "Why not just tell her this?"

"Because she's still sorting out her feelings for Aurora," Ruby sighed. " I don't want to be her rebound. I promised myself awhile ago that I wouldn't do that. For anyone."

"Oh?" Belle tried to make eye contact with her, "Can I ask you a question?" She nodded still not looking directly at Belle. "The way you feel for her, that happiness that she gives you, have you felt it for others?"

Ruby inhaled sharply, "Yes and no, I've had crushes. Most of them fleeting. Almost everyone that I've ever been interested in either dies quickly. Or is interested in someone else. I thought at first that might have been why I was drawn to her. Because I understood the pain of being close to someone without that person noticing how you feel."

"And now?" Belle asked taking a step closer to Ruby.

"Now, I can't stop thinking of her. Wondering what makes her happy. Wanting to figure out how she likes to be kissed, where she likes to be kissed, how she would kiss me, and touch me. Don't get me wrong," Ruby said. "I've fantasized before but they always seemed surreal and distant. Mulan feels more real, tangible."

Belle took an incredibly deep breath as she walked toward Ruby, "She'd be a fool not to feel the same."

"Belle, I'm scared," Ruby's head hung low.

"Love is scary," Belle took Ruby's hand in her own. "But it's worth it. Or at least I like to think so. Rumple never made my happiness a priority."

"I'm sorry," she was frozen in place as she watched the beautiful girl staring at her. "I've always told you, you could do better."

"Better," Belle scoffed. "Like who?"

Ruby started to tremble started to wonder if Belle was implying something. This wasn't supposed to be happening. She didn't come here for this but Belle was standing right before her, asking these questions. "Like anyone," Ruby's voice was weak. "Anyone's better than Gold. You deserve happiness."

"So do you," Belle leaned forward and kissed her gently on the lips. Ruby wondered what Mulan would say if she found out. Would she think of it as an innocent exchange? Would she be jealous?

"Belle, you wouldn't happen to have any books on sex?" Merida shouted as she slammed the doors open. "Specifically on slang and how to not sound like a fool."

Ruby and Belle jumped away from each other. "I'm not sure," Belle cleared her throat and turned to look at Merida. Merida's eyes scanned the two of them from head to toe. "Anything in particular you're trying to say?" Belle asked in attempt to cut the tension.

Merida stared at Ruby with narrow eyes for several seconds before finally speaking, "I wasn't expecting you'd be here."

"And yet here I am?" Ruby shrugged.

"I was just with your girlfriend," Merida had turned all of her attention to Ruby while Belle quickly searched through the shelves. "She's a natural at coaching. The girls took a liking to her right away. But then again who doesn't? She's great."

"That she is," Ruby said through a tight lipped smile.

"Mulan deserves someone who would really appreciate her," Merida added.

"Are you implying that I don't?" Ruby could feel herself shift from agitation to anger and tried to remain calm.

"Perhaps, you should spend less time reading, and more time making sure she knows that," Merida pointedly said. "I would if I were you."

Well," Belle said loudly as she placed a large pile of books in Merida's hands. "This is every book in the library on the topic of sex. Some of them have pictures. Very informative."

"Thank you, Belle," Merida smiled."I can't wait to put this information to use." She turned around and headed to the door. "Strictly conversationally speaking." She said as she spun back to Belle briefly. Belle gave a slight laugh as she headed out the door.

"Is she for real?" Ruby looked to Belle for some clarification.

"She's right," Belle said. "If you feel the way you said you do about Mulan you shouldn't waste any time in telling her."

Ruby took a her time getting to Mulan's apartment. She wasn't even sure what she intended to say. She replayed the scenario again and again in her head. Each step toward Mulan's doorstep made her more nervous than the step before.

When she rounded the stairs, she paused. She stood at the girl's doorway frozen. There were voices coming from inside, Mulan's and Aurora's. Voices that should be muffled by the closed door but weren't. Wolf's time was nearing and her super of sense of hearing was heightened further.

"Again," Aurora clarified. "There aren't enough words to express how sorry I am. It truly was the wrong impression."

"There's nothing you need to say to me," Mulan answered, her tone flat. "You really ought to apologize to Ruby."

"I understand but you should know I spoke the truth. You should hear the things Whale has to say about her," Aurora protested and Ruby heard her feet shuffling. "As Red she was a murder and as Ruby she was a heartbreaker. Neither of those things are someone I want for you. I was only trying to protect you."

"I don't need your protection and I don't care what Whale or anyone else in town say about her," Mulan argued. "The only thing that matters is who she is. Ruby is beautiful, cunning and strong." The girl on the other side of the door smiled and decided it was time enough to knock.

"I know," Aurora added as they both step toward the door. "I'll try to be nicer to her from now on. All Philip and I want for you is to be happy. I'll put up with what whomever you choose to be with. The thought of losing you again in unbearable."

"Ruby," Mulan sounded surprised. "I'm glad you stopped by."

"I was just leaving," Aurora kissed Mulan on the cheek and then slid past Ruby in the doorway. "Bye."

"See you soon," Mulan said with the largest grin Ruby had ever seen. Aurora opened her mouth to say something else, but Ruby pressed herself between them kissing Mulan hard. Mulan's back hit the door and Ruby's hands landed firmly on her waist. Aurora stormed off. The kiss continued for several more seconds before Mulan pulled away.

"She's long gone," Mulan pulled away and inhaled deeply "We can stop now."

"What did she have to say?" Ruby sighed.

"That she was sorry for her behavior last night," a wide smile grew on Mulan's face once more. "And that the thought of her life without me makes her miserable."

All the the energy and courage that Ruby had built up on the walk over escaped from her body. "Well that's something," She tried her best to muster a smile.

"And Granny?" Mulan asked. "What did she think of our sleep over?"

"Oh you know Granny," Ruby gave a slight laugh. "She wanted details."

"Well, if you want you can stay the night here tonight," Mulan smirked. "My bed is a bit bigger than yours and I'm sure Granny would be pleased." Ruby glanced from Mulan to her bed and back again. The small apartment still smelt of Aurora. The princess's store-bought flowery scent mixed with Mulan's natural smell made Ruby's stomach turn.

"I think I should head home," Ruby gulped down her answer.

"Are you sure?" Mulan's voice waivered slightly as she asked. "I'd even sleep on the couch if you wanted the bed to yourself."

"You really want me to stay?" Ruby asked in her best neutral tone.

"I'm not going to turn down the fake girlfriend perk of nighttime cuddles." Mulan smiled. "But you should stay only if you want to."

"I do," Ruby answered softly. They made their way to Mulan's bed without another sound. Only one day had passed but Ruby felt entirely different than she had the night before. Allowing herself to admit her feelings for Mulan meant admitting that there was nothing platonic about her actions. She didn't want to continue deceiving Mulan, but the smile on her face when Aurora kissed her cheek made it clear to Ruby that she wasn't over her.

Ruby had kept her distance as they lay in bed together. It was Mulan who initiated the cuddle by wrapping her arm around Ruby's stomach and placing her head on her shoulder. "Was there a reason you came over tonight?" Mulan asked as she let out a slight yawn.

"Nothing that we can't talk about tomorrow," Ruby answered with a tight smile and a pulled Mulan even closer to her.

Mulan woke up to the an empty bed in the morning. Ruby hadn't even left a note. She had looked for her throughout town but she was nowhere to be found. The Warrior made it to the town hall meeting early and found a spot in the middle.

Several townspeople asked if the seat next to her was taken. As the room began to fill in she felt as though perhaps Ruby had changed her mind. Glancing around, she didn't notice Phillip or Aurora either. She did however spot Belle.

She was carrying a large box of papers and seemed to be struggling. "Can I help you at all?" Mulan asked.

"Yes, please," Belle breathed heavily. "These go on that table there."

"Anything else I can help with? I'm feeling a little out of place here."

"Ruby's not with you?" Belle asked. "I take it that means your talk last night did not go so well."

"What talk?" Mulan stared at her puzzled.

"She didn't tell you," Belle winced. "Please, forget I said anything. It's really not my place to say. Sorry, I should really get everything else in order for the meeting."

When Mulan looked back crowd, there was still no Ruby. There was however Merida sitting in the front row with two empty chairs to her left side.

"I've saved you a seat," Merida said. "Ruby one too if she wants."

"She's not here yet," Mulan took a seat next to her.

"She'll be here," Merida nodded. "I mean you're here and so is Belle, so there's nowhere else she could be right?"

"Right," Mulan answered with a nod, wondering what Merida meant by that. A few seconds later Ruby arrived.

"Hey," Mulan said as Ruby took the empty seat next to her. "I stopped by the diner this morning and you were nowhere to be found."

"Yeah sorry about that," Ruby said sitting down but not looking at her. "This close to Wolf's time I tend to sleep in a bit more in the mornings."

"Belle asked me how our talk went," Mulan leaned in and whispered to Ruby as the meeting started.

"She what?" Ruby responded louder than she had intended. "Did she say anything else?"

"No," Mulan answered. "Ruby what's going on?"

"After the meeting we should talk. I have something I need to say to you," Ruby softly confessed as she took Mulan's hand in her own.

The meeting dwelled on for longer than Mulan had thought it would. There were regulations passed regarding magic and the buying and selling of people's things. Merida had developed plans to fend off Storybrooke from a series of attacks. There was also a coalition formed seeking a new means of travel between realms.

"Residents of Storybrooke I thank you for your time," Belle said. "If we all can work together we will continue to make great progress. Now unless anyone has any further comments-"

"I have one," A woman from Camelot stood up in the background to say. "I'd like to point out to the town that there is a woman who likes women coaching our girls' basketball team." Mulan felt her entire body tense. "I for one, don't care what she does in her personal life but I have a strong opposition to someone with such proclivities teaching our teenagers. Especially in athletics. They even change in the locker room." The woman concluded. There were murmurs across the auditorium. Mulan stared straight ahead not looking at the woman.

Another man, a Storybrooke resident stood and said, "I agree. Not because Mulan is a predator but because our young girls might see it and get the idea that it's normal. What if Mulan inadvertantly makes our children lebians."

"A person can't turn another person gay, idiot," Merida stood and shouted. "You'd know that if you picked up a book every once in awhile. If your teenage daughter becomes a lesbian by being around Mulan it's probably because they had those feelings already. Mulan would only be helping them understand who they really are."

"You say that as if it's a good thing," the man shouted back.

"This is not a City matter," Belle slammed down her gavel. "Mulan's employment is between her and her place of employment."

"She's employed by a Catholic school," the woman from Camelot said. "It's against God."

"You do know we're not really Nuns, right?" Blue stood and walked to the podium in the middle of the auditorium. "Belle is right. Mulan's employment is my decision and mine alone. I didn't know when I offered her a job that she was involved with a woman. But that wouldn't change a thing. Love is the most powerful thing on this planet. Everyone is entitled to it. And I don't see how it would affect her job."

"Even other fairies?" Grumpy shouted from the back of the auditorium.

"Yes, if they so chose."

"Marry me Astrid," Grumpy shouted. "Marry me today."

"Grumpy," Astrid, shook her head. "Not right now. We'll talk later." She was blushing and smiling from head to toe.

"I hope you found Mother Superior's answer sufficient," Belle said. "I conclude this town meeting."

"Not yet," the woman from Camelot shouted again. "I want Mulan to speak for herself."

"That's enough," Ruby stood and turn toward the woman. There was a slight growl in her tone that she had not intended. "Mulan's not going to corrupt your children. She's not going to spy on them in the showers. She simply wants the ability to love who she loves and for you to leave us be."

Mulan stood then slowly and deliberately placing a hand on Ruby's back. "I've been to many places in my life. I know there are worlds in which women who like women are not treated with kindness and until today Storybrooke was not one of them. I understand your need to protect your children but I don't pose them any threat. You may have your feelings about whom and how I choose to love but I can assure you I'm not out to change anyone."

There was a quiet round of applause as she finished speaking. She laced her fingers with Ruby's and placed a kiss on her fake girlfriend's cheek. As the crowd shuffled out of the auditorium, Ruby and Mulan were further congratulated by residents of Storybrooke and Camelot alike.

"I think we might have an even harder time fake breaking up now," Mulan spoke into Ruby's ear with a slight laugh. "We're some type of role models for our kind now." Ruby gave a tight lipped smile back. "What was it you needed to talk to me about?"

"I think after all of this we should get drinks," Merida interrupted before Ruby could answer Mulan's question. "Anyone else up for hitting that sorry excuse for a Tavern?"

"Yes please," Ruby answered hoping that liquid courage could bolster a confession to flow from her lips. As they walked down the street to the bar Mulan's fingers stayed tightly intertwined in Ruby's.


	4. Chapter 4

More crowded than usual, the Rabbit Hole was filled with almost everyone who attended the town meeting. Belle had been congratulated on more than one occasion by the town people for how well she handle the tactless woman from Camelot. Blue even thanked her.

Ruby and Mulan might not have been an actual couple but what they stood for was very real. The words that they said and the sentiment behind them were genuine. They deserved the attention and free drinks they continued to receive from the residents of Storybrooke. Luckily, those who opposed the fake relationship had not chosen to join them them at the bar.

It was a pretend relationship, Belle knew it, Mulan and Ruby knew it, although Mulan didn't know that Belle knew. Which put Belle in an uncomfortable situation.

Ruby was a bit more flirtatious than usual when Wolf's Time approached. This being the last night before the first night of change meant Belle had to watch as Ruby hung all over Mulan. Hands roaming freely around the girl's waist as they chatted with whomever was currently congratulating them.

Touch became a constant between the two of them for the night. Ruby's head would would find its way into the crook of Mulan's neck. Mulan's hand would rest on Ruby's leg as they sat by one another. Her hand would touch her shoulder if she got up get another drink. A knot formed in Belle's stomach, wondering if every touch that Mulan returned was calculated.

It was particularly annoying when she found herself seated across from the faux couple with Merida by her side. "You know your eyes are absolutely stunning," Mulan said as she stared at Ruby. "They've always been pretty but tonight, just wow."

Not the most articulate of compliments but it made Belle sick. She wasn't jealous, ok maybe she was, but more than that she was concerned for Ruby. Mulan was playing a game pretending to be in love, while Ruby was falling faster every minute. "It's too dim in this bar for you to see her eyes," Belle snapped, not aware of the bitterness in her voice. The surprised look on Ruby's face meant she had heard it.

"The darkness makes them even more intense," Mulan seemed unphased by Belle's comment. She turned fully toward Ruby then and placed her hand under Ruby chin and kissed her gently. "They glow more brightly as the full moon approaches. One could count the phases of the moon by the light in your eyes." If Belle wasn't sick to her stomach she definitely was now. She had to look away.

Merida who had sat quiet until that moment made an audible groan and reached for her glass. Her hand clumsily bumped the glass across from her, spilling it over onto Mulan's lap. "Would ya look at me," Merida said as Mulan leapt from the booth. "I'm such a horrible clutz." Merida's hands reached for Mulan's legs with a napkin. Mulan took the napkin from her hand.

"It's nothing that won't dry given time," Mulan laughed as she blotted her pants with a napkin.

Ruby slid out of the booth and possessively wrapped her arm around Mulan, "Let me help you with that." Belle watched as they walked toward the bathroom. She wondered if this would be when Ruby would tell Mulan about her feelings. She couldn't think of a less romantic place to confess those kinds of feelings.  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Her head was dizzy, not quite spinning as they approached the bathroom, "Ruby, what are we doing?" Mulan's speech wasn't slurred but it was far from perfect. She asked the question knowing the answer. The alcohol that coursed through her veins made her far from her usual reserved self and quieted the voice in her head telling her this was a bad idea.

"What do you want to be doing?" The questioned dripped with innuendo. Ruby eyes swirled with something animalistic and Mulan felt it too. The events of the night, the playful touching, the constant kissing, the residents of Storybrooke telling them they were the most attractive, it had felt anything but fake. Mulan felt the world slip away, there was nothing, no bar, no Aurora or Philip. There was only this moment.

Her lips firmly pressed to Ruby's as they pushed through the door of the bathroom. Their position change as Mulan became the initiator. It was the first time they kissed with no watching eyes and Ruby wanted it to be Mulan's choice.

Mulan's tongue begged for further entrance slowly and deliberately caressing Ruby's upper lip. Their kissed deepened as their tongues explored one another's mouths. They continued kissing, moving deeper into the restroom until Ruby's hips met the back of the sink.

"Oww," Ruby laughed and Mulan pulled back. Their eyes met for a moment. Ruby's hand found its way to the side of Mulan's face and caressed her cheek gently, before moving to her hair and pulling her back toward Ruby's mouth.

Mullan moved with urgency, pressing Ruby further against the bathroom sink and pushing her off the ground. Long limbs wrapped around Mulan's back as she stabilized herself on the edge of the sink. Mulan hands gripped her waist tightly as any existing space between them disappeared.

Mulan tenderly kissed the side of Ruby's neck. Deliberately, slowly peppering the softest of touch down toward the neck line. With same intentional and agonizingly slow movements Mulan's hands found their way to the bottom of Ruby's shirt, making contact with bare skin. A growl rolled out of the back of Ruby's throat as she tightened her legs' grip on Mulan pulling her in closer.

Inch by tortuously slow inch, Mulan's hands explored upward. Ruby pushed hard back against Mulan and released the hold her legs had on her, "Wait."

"I'm sorry. I'm not sure what came over me." She shook her head as she pulled away. "I've had a few too many, got caught up in the moment and I crossed a line."

"It's not that," Ruby answered as she bit her lower lip. She slid off of the sink, standing in front of Mulan. "I just, I need to tell you something and i don't think I should wait any longer."

"Are you ok?" Mulan took Ruby's hand in her own. "You can tell me anything."

"I sure hope so," Ruby nervously replied. "Mulan, I…" There was a drunken haze of confusion that clouded Mulan's eyes and Ruby knew now wasn't the time and certainly wasn't the place. "Would you want to go on a date some time? Just you and I."

"Sure," Mulan arched a brow in confusion. "Was that it?"

"I was thinking we'd go somewhere quiet," Ruby avoided answering Mulan's question. "Somewhere we could talk just the two of us, maybe a picnic by the lake."

"I'm free tomorrow evening. If that's not too close to night to interfere with your transformation with it being Wolf's time tomorrow night," Mulan was rambling a bit.

"That sounds perfect," Ruby smiled and kissed her.

"Though," She swallowed hard. "A picnic by the lake," She nervously rubbed the back of her neck. "Isn't really a place where anyone else would see us being a couple. Should we-" Ruby cut through her words with a deep kiss.

"That's kinda the point," Ruby breathlessly responded as she pulled away. Mulan's eyes glanced at her full of question as she started to open her lips she was met again with Ruby's.

"Ugh," Grumpy groaned. "Get a room." He playfully chastised as he and entered the bathroom, Astrid's arms wrapped tightly around his shoulders.

"I think they did," the former fairy, current pseudo-nun said as she kissed him. "They just beat us to it."

"Too bad Snow isn't here to witness her two favorite sidekicks both trying to get it on in the same bathroom," Grumpy laughed.

"Yeah, too bad," Ruby's smile faded as she felt Mulan pull away.

"Excuse," Mulan stepped past them in the doorway. "I'm going to get another drink." She stumbled slightly as she exited.

"You should probably slow down," Grumpy said with a slight smile and passed by Mulan taking her place in the booth "Or else, Ruby will have to carry you home."

"Right, wouldn't want that," Mulan sighed heavily as she walked toward the bar and Ruby followed a few paces behind.

"Are you alright?" Belle asked Ruby who hadn't taken her eyes off of Mulan. "Did you tell her yet?" Ruby shook her head as she sat down in the booth silently across from the her friend.

After Mulan had fetched another drink she didn't return to the Ruby in the booth. Instead, she made her way over to Merida who was drinking with the Merrymen.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Belle asked as she placed her hand on top of Ruby's. "You don't look alright."

"I'm fine," Ruby answered after a moment. "We had a moment. I asked her on a date." She kept glancing back to Mulan who seemed to be having an amazing time in Merida's company. Currently, they were arm wrestling the Merrymen.

"You asked your fake girlfriend on a date?" Belle laughed as she took another sip. "Fake or Real?"

"Real," Ruby said still watching Mulan. She had no reason or right to monopolize Mulan's time. There was also no reason to be jealous of Merida. She wasn't the object of Mulan's affection. Merida posed no threat at all. Except, when Mulan laughed. She threw her head back and heartily chuckled at the girl's remarks. Ruby had never made Mulan laugh like that.

"Does she know it's a real date?" Belle skeptically asked.

"I hope so," Ruby answered. "I'm definitely going to tell her how I really feel tomorrow."

A drink or two later there was a loud crashing sound coming from outside of the building followed by a monstrous roar. Ruby and Belle were in the back of the bar and made it to the street last.

When they got outside, Philip was next to Lancelot who was driving the sheriff's car. Merida and Mulan were standing close by. Most of the other patrons had scattered off, afraid of whatever made that noise.

There was an assortment of weapons in the back seat of the sheriff's. "It's not Maleficent," Phillip said as he grabbed a sword. "I've seen Maleficent in dragon form. She's purple and much more terrifying."

"Maleficent's here?" Mulan asked looking to Philip as her old friend handed her a sword.

"We've made peace," Phillip said as she put a hand on Mulan's shoulder. "We just want to raise her child and so do we."

"What happened?" Merida grabbed a bow and arrow from the back seat. She cursed under her breath at the poor craftsmanship.

"Not sure," There's a trail of destruction that started in the woods and seems to be headed toward the library.

"Should you even been carrying one of those?" Ruby asked as she stepped to Mulan's side. "You've had too much to drink?"

"Even drunk, Mulan is more than able to use a sword," Philip laughed. "Blindfolded with ear muffs in, she's still the best swordsman- er swordswoman I've ever met. But it's sweet that you're worried."

"Yeah, thanks babe," Mulan added with a forced kissed on the cheek. The gesture made Ruby cringe. Everything that had just occurred minutes ago was gone. "With luck I won't need to use it." She smiled at her.

There was another roar followed by a small puff of fire. The six of them followed the sound to an alleyway behind the library. It was a dragon alright, though it was only the size of a large horse.

It roared and shot fire at them as it approached. "Stand back, you vile creature," Lancelot said as he readied his sword. "I'm not afraid to put you down."

"You will do no such thing you daft bastard," Merida said as she shoved past him. "It's already badly injured."

A trail of blood lead from its wing and head right back to a broken window in the library. It attempted to fly and landed back on the ground with a hard thud. "It looks like it tried to force its way in," Mulan pointed.

"Why would it need to do that?" Philip asked.

"Lilly," Belle said as she stepped toward the creature. Hesitantly, she approached the injured dragon. "Are you Lilly?" It roared once more.

"Who's Lilly?" Ruby asked as she slowly approached the creature.

"Maleficent's daughter," Belle answered. "They've been sort of living in the space below the library. She's just been looking for her mother."

As if magically summoned by calling her name, the sorceress appeared in a cloud of purple smoke. The pointy end of Mulan's sword met the chin of Maleficent.

"Ah, Mulan, it's nice to meet you," She said pushing the sword away. "You certainly live up to the legend."

"And that's your daughter?" Mulan asked pointing to the dragon.

"Well, yes, though she's not always a dragon," Maleficent answered. "Usually, she's a much less friendly human." The sorceress moved toward Belle then. "We were practicing transformation in the woods. It worked as you said. Lilly was able to access her inner shifter just as the book suggests. The problem now is that she can't shift back."

"Is there a color that suppresses dragon transformation?" Ruby asked. "For wolves it's red."

"I don't think there is," Belle shook her head.

They argued amongst themselves for a few minutes, coming up with different solutions and then shooting them down. Merida stepped away from the group and reached for something in her pocket. A small vial that contained a silver liquid. She poured it on the tip of one of the arrows and shot it at the beast.

It made a horrible howl and collapsed before transforming back into Lilly. "What was that?" Maleficent asked as her daughter stood up slowly and staggered toward her with an arrow sticking out of her arm.

"It's wolfsbane," Ruby answered for Merida, her nostrils twitching at the smell.

"You should get her to the hospital," Merida ignored Ruby and turned to Maleficent. "Whale has an antidote but it needs to be administered soon."

"I'll drive you," Lancelot offered. "My car is down the road."

"I'll help you carry her," Phillip said noticing the tension in the air. He glanced back to Mulan and carefully placed Lilly's injured arm over his neck.

"Merida," Mulan took a deep breath. "Why are you carrying Wolfsbane?"

"Do you have any idea what that could do to Ruby?" Belle's voice was frantic.

"She knows precisely what it could do to me," Ruby stepped toward Merida her body was rigid. "Don't you?"

"An arrow with a tip coated in wolfsbane, if shot in your heart, would kill you in five seconds," Merida barely finished answering before she was lifted from the ground and slammed into the wall by Ruby. "But I wouldn't shoot you in the heart." Merida attempted to wriggle free from her grasp.

"Ruby stop," Mulan pleaded as she stepped to her side.

"Why would you carry it at all?" Belle asked. "Ruby's not a threat to anyone."

"I find that a little hard to believe given my current situation," Merida shouted back, as Ruby held her tightly. "I'm just looking out for you, Mulan."

"I don't need you to protect me," Mulan protested as she placed a hand firmly on Ruby's shoulder "Ruby, please let her go."

"She is not yours to look after," Ruby's voice was distant, buried under an animalistic growl.

"That is not for you to decide," Merida kicked Ruby hard in the knee in attempt to free herself. But it had the opposite effect. Ruby's grip tightened. There was an audible pop as Merida's shoulder slipped out of socket. She let out a loud cry.

"What did you just do?" Mulan cried out as she dropped to her knees.

"I didn't mean to," Ruby stammered through her shock. "I just-"

"Don't know your own strength?" Merida spat out. "You're a fool. You all are. But you the most." She turned to Mulan with tears of anger flooding her eyes.

"Me?" Mulan reared backward.

"She doesn't love you, Mulan" Merida stated factually. There was a pregnant pause as Mulan tried to think of what to say. "I saw her and Belle together in the library just yesterday, kissing."

"Mulan, it wasn't," Belle started to say. "I kissed her."

"Wait," Mulan looked to Ruby. "What?"

"That may be but Ruby didn't pull away," Merida added.

"You have no clue what you're talking about," Ruby argued. She pulled Mulan toward her. "Listen, it's not-"

"It doesn't matter," all the light fell from Mulan's eyes as she looked at Ruby. "I'm going to take Merida to the doctor." They walked away. Thousands of words bounced around in Ruby's head but none of them were the right one.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Sunset was nearing as Ruby sat on the a blanket by the side of her lake by herself. Mulan was late; Ruby felt foolish thinking she would show at all. She started to pack away the meal Granny had prepared for them when there was a sound of someone approaching from behind.

Ruby didn't need to turn around to face her, she recognized Mulan's scent. "I was beginning to doubt that you would come," Ruby said. "But I'm glad you did."

Mulan dropped a small metal sword on the ground by Ruby's side. "Pick it up," Mulan flatly said. Ruby stared confusedly up at her. "You said you wanted lessons. Why not start now?"

She grabbed the sword and stood slowly, "I was hoping we'd talk first."

"I'm not sure what there is to say," Mulan lifted her sword. "Raise your weapon," she said firmly. Ruby half heartedly raised the sword across her chest.

"Last night," Ruby started to speak but was cut off by Mulan's sword meeting her own.

"Last night, was a mistake," Mulan's sword clanked against hers once more.

"A mistake?" Ruby asked as she pushed Mulan back with her sword. "Do you really feel that way?" Mulan didn't answer with words she just swung once more. "You can't think-"

"I don't know what I think," Mulan tossed her sword to the ground. "You're obviously not doing this for the sword fighting lessons."

"What?"

"You're not a novice," Mulan huffed and gestured toward the firm grip she had on a sword. "Who taught you?'

"Charming has taught me some basics," Ruby sighed as Mulan looked to the sky. "But we quickly realized that my wolf abilities were more handy in a fight. I've always wanted to know more."

"I can't figure you out," Mulan turned away and looked at her feet. "Why lie about that? Why lie about anything? Has it really been about Belle?" Before Ruby could muster an answer. "Wouldn't you just tell me you had feelings for her? Especially when I've been nothing but honest with you about my feelings for Aurora."

"I don't. It isn't- this wasn't ever about Belle," Ruby stumbled through her words. "That kissed just sort of happened. If you'll just let me-"

"Like what almost sort of happened in the bathroom last night," Mulan said with anger.

"No," Ruby stepped toward Mulan. "That was something else. We had a moment there, a real one." She took her arms in hers. "I know you felt it too."

"Tell me you don't have feelings for her," her voice was firm and cold. "That you never did."

"I'm not going to lie to you," Ruby answered. "There's an attraction, there always has been but it's-"

"Then there's nothing else to say," Mulan retorted.

"Yes, there is," Ruby pulled Mulan toward her and kissed her deeply.

"No," Mulan pushed her away. "What we felt last night was lust. An alcohol induced confusion. Nothing more."

"That isn't true," Ruby wrapped her arm around the girl's waist and took Mulan's hand in her own. She placed it on her chest just above her heart. Mulan felt it beat; hectic, strong, "You don't have to hold it in your bare hand to know-"

"You love Belle," Mulan voice waivered as she felt Ruby's heart pound beneath her chest. "And I love-" Ruby kissed her again and Mulan kissed her back.

"Mulan," Ruby's forehead rested against Mulan's."When this started I didn't think it… things changed."

"I know," Mulan pulled away. " But a person can't love two people at once. We can't keep pretending we're together. It only makes it harder to separate reality from fantasy."

"I don't want to pretend anymore," Ruby softly spoke. "I want to be-"

"Stop," Mulan said firmly. "Please let me say this before I lose the will." Ruby's head hung low. "I'm going to tell Aurora tonight."

"Tonight?" Ruby swallowed hard. She could feel the wolf stirring in her, anxious to get out. The sun was almost completely gone from the sky.

"The whole truth. All of it," Mulan voice was soft. "She deserves nothing less. So does Granny."

"She already knows," Ruby sighed. "She knew how I felt before I did."

"Is there anything you haven't lied to me about?" Mulan asked before dismissively waving her hand. "The people of Camelot think they're close to finding a way back."

"They what?"

"Something about the remains of Jefferson's hat," Mulan shrugged, the details didn't matter. "It might take a while to line all of the pieces up but they're building a portal." She turned away. "I'm going with them."

"To Camelot?" Ruby felt as if all the the air had been knocked out of her lungs.

"To Camelot," Mulan answered. "Or Dunbroch."

"To be with Merida?" Ruby asked

"Not to be with Merida," Mulan shook her head. "I don't see us that way."

"She certainly sees you that way," Ruby mumbled under her breath.

"There's nothing for me here," Mulan weakly confessed. "I came here to tell Aurora that I have feelings for her despite the fact that she loves another and instead I got so wrapped up-" She ran her fingers through her hair. "I need to tell her. I need to do what's honorable. Belle loves you, you know."

"She doesn't," Ruby argued. "We're just friends. Rumple is her true love."

"Rumple might not ever come back," Mulan answered studying Ruby's eyes. "Can you honestly say part of you doesn't hope that he never returns?" Ruby said nothing. "I see the way she looks at you. There's love there."

"Even if there is, does it matter? What if that not what I want?" Ruby started to argue but stopped as she felt her body start to change. She usually had more control than this over the transformation. "You should go."

"Ruby, I'm-"

"Leave now," Ruby growled. Mulan gave her one wide eyed glance before she followed her commands. The change came quickly after.

The wolf ran deeper in the woods. Ruby felt relief with each step. The fresh air was exactly what she needed to clear her mind and focus. She felt at one with herself, at one with the wolf. She was completely in control of her emotions.

Until she picked up a familiar scent. In an instant the wolf took cover. She fell in and out of consciousness as the wolf lead her out of the woods and back into town. It was relentless in searching for its target. When she reached the library, she lost total control of the animal.

Everything went black.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

When Ruby came to she was handcuffed to the bedpost of Mulan's bed, wearing nothing but a pair of Mulan's boxers and a her bra. Sheer red drapes hung from the ceiling. If it had been any other night, Ruby would have assumed something incredibly sexy happened.

She heard rustling coming from the other room. A second later, Merida appeared. "Merida," Ruby shouted. "Where's Mulan? She not. I didn't? Where is she?"

"Calm down. She's fine. Granny said you probably wouldn't remember anything," Merida sat next to her on the bed and uncuffed her. "Mulan went to go get breakfast."

"What happened last night?" Ruby asked as she sat up.

"You really want to know?" Merida arched a brow and asked.

"Tell me everything," Ruby said firmly.


End file.
